


A Little Something Special

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt people and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something Special

It's not that I didn't appreciate the gift, quite the contrary. Quatre is, and always has been, an extremely generous man to those he cares about, so it wasn't a big shock to find a package addressed to me on my doorstep. Left there by the postman, no doubt, since it wouldn't fit in the mailbox and no one was home to accept it. It wasn't exactly a surprise. Quatre had said there should be a little something special in the mail for me within the next few days.

He'd described it as something that everyone should have at least one of in his or her lifetime. My curiosity was piqued. I set the box on the table and grabbed a knife out of one of the kitchen drawers. Three quick slashes and the flaps were loose. Expecting the contents to be something soft and cuddly, I was more than a little surprised when I looked in and found several small pieces of red lace held together by a couple of matching satiny ribbons.

Cathy's told me that I look good in red, but somehow I don't think this was what she had in mind when she said it. I lifted it out carefully and put it to the side thinking there must be something else inside that explained this rather /unusual/ present. Quatre and I have been slowly working towards a different relationship, one that was more than friends, but considering we haven't even kissed yet, this was a bit more than I knew what to do with.

After some consideration I crossed the room and dialed his number on the vid phone. I startled when he answered the phone since he is often still at work this early in the evening. At least my second surprise of the night was much more pleasant than the first. I told him that the box had arrived and that it wasn't at all what I had expected.

Pale pink dusted his cheeks and he smiled, open and guileless, which for Quatre is quite a feat when you know that behind those big blue eyes and innocent looks lurks the heart of a man who is willing to do whatever it takes to maintain peace and protect those he loves. Anyone who thinks Quatre is sweet or cute doesn't know him very well and I know him better than anyone else.

"Do you like it?" There was an edge of eagerness and uncertainty in his voice that made my heart jump.

"It's different." I ventured. Seeing his face start to fall I rushed to reassure him. "I'm not sure I'll ever use it, but it's certainly a nice one as far as I can tell."

Quatre sighed, looking relieved. "I'm glad. I thought of you as soon as I saw it. The color reminded me of your hair."

My hand went to my bangs, tugging on them as I tried to think of a response to that. How exactly had a teddy the color of a candy apple made him think of my hair? "My hair?"

The confusion must have showed on my face because he frowned, the happy smile fading from his lips like clouds covering the sun. "It's the same color brown. And it looked so soft in the picture."

A suspicion began to gnaw at the back of my mind and I had to ask. "What exactly was supposed to be in the package?"

Quatre blushed again, this time a little darker, and shifted in his seat. "Why? What was in it?"

I reached into the box and pulled out the miniscule top, holding it up so he could see it, but away from my body so it didn't appear I was trying to model it. The string of loud Arabic, undoubtedly curse words, that greeted this revelation made me laugh, partly in relief that he wasn't going to ask me to model it for him. "What was supposed to be in the box?"

"A teddy bear. They had a selection of them. All handmade and each with a different color ribbon around its neck." The slight pink was now a glowing red and I had to fight the urge to smirk.

"I think someone got a little confused about what exactly it was you were ordering. I admit I was a little surprised, but no harm done."

"Oh god." The color drained from his face leaving it a sickly gray color. "I'll have to call you back."

Without thinking I reached for him, my hand hitting cold glass. "Are you okay?"

He nodded then shook his head. "They were a matched set. I ordered one for each of us. Wufei, Heero and Duo are probably opening theirs right now."


End file.
